Como en las películas
by anabelclock
Summary: cuando se trata del mundo del cine nada es lo que aparenta ser . Jake intenta ganarse el corazón del hijo del director mientras intenta no perder su trabajo y tal vez su única oportunidad de dejar de imaginar mujeres azules en su cama como todo un solitario pervertido Dirk/jake . Calliope/Roxy . jane/Dave


_**Homestuck no es mio ni los personajes. hay parejas tanto homo como hetero, si no te gusta... fuerita de aquí se a dicho. **_

Un 3 de diciembre a las 12 horas con 34 minutos y 14 segundos nació un joven que hoy en día su piel tiene tonalidad morena, es bien formado de cuerpo y con mosculatura notoria pero no muy marcada sin embargo beneficiosa en los aspectos sexuales según las damas e incluso algunos hombres, de su vista se hacen cargo dos esmeraldas de brillo inexplicable que se suelen mostrarse detrás de un fino cristal que corresponde al lente que necesariamente es usado por este joven con miopía desde toda su vida, su cabello semilevantado en un flequillo es negro como el mismo carbón tanto que incluso le daría celos y se lo llevaría para arder junto con el en la parrilla.

tu nombre es: Jake English y te duele el corazón de solo latir como nunca antes había latido.

Todo había comenzado hace 6 miserables horas de tu existencia

.

* * *

**jake**

Tienes un gusto por las damas azuladas, las mas letales armas de fuego que puede tener un hombre en sus manos, y terribles… terribles películas, mas horribles que las armas, estas si que suelen espantar a la gente cuando van a tu apartamento. Algo que te molesta es tu falso instinto de aventura, crees que aparentar un hombre de acción, pelea, emoción y NO, no eres nada de aquello pero nadie lo sabe por el simple hecho de que nunca pregunta sobre eso simplemente lo asume.

Trabajas como ayudante de Producción audiovisual en mundo del cine ya que te fascina tanto y te crees suertudo por ello. Pues ya no, estas completamente jodido ahora, jodido como nunca. Y todo aquello había sucedido en cuestión de segundos.

6 segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaran

4 en analizar lo que estabas viendo

3 segundos de eterno silencio

Y solo 1 llevo para que tu corazón despertara de un brinco y echara a latir descontroladamente

Aun estas atónito, fue muy descarado de tu parte piensas, pero solo había sido un accidente en parte, no lo creías, pero era verdad

LANZASTE AL JODIDO HIJO DEL DIRECTOR POR LAS JODIDAS ESCALERAS

(i tell you dog)

te imaginaste como todo héroe adolescente de película américa bajando lo mas rápido posible y salvando a tu pobre e indefensa victima en las escaleras antes de que se diera por muerto al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero no...

Después de unos embobados momentos de escuchar cada golpe que se daba el pobre joven sentiste la necesidad de correr escaleras abajo y encontrarte con el chico sobre el piso medio sangrando de la nariz con una curiosa espada japonesa al lado.

Pobre de él y pobre de ti

viste suficientes películas como para ocultar un cuerpo en un armario o cavar una tumba improvisada por alguna parte de la ciudad. así escapar del país y convertirte en una pastorcita antes de que la policía te encuentre y te mate el directo

-¡canastos!- tú y tu desubicado lenguaje- o-oye... ¿estás bien?-tú y tus imbéciles preguntas

Viste como el bulto en el piso se remueve un poco y se lleva una mano enguantada a la cabeza-ven...-dijo

JEGUS ES UN JODIDO MILAGRO, NO LO MATASTE

Te arrodillaste junto con el tomándole una mano y llevándotela al pecho mientras mirabas como la sangre no paraba de correr por la nariz del rubio

el hijo del director se te acerco a oído, sentiste como su aliento cosquilleaba en tu mejilla, y como se te aceleraba el cardio

No supiste cuando pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven te azoto contra la pared y te acerco la katana a unos escasos centímetros de tu cuello

5 segundos no le había tomado al rubio para acorralarte y amenazarte con la mirada en...llamas?

Sus anaranjados ojos... por la ¡santísima pitufina! ¡Sus ojos eran lo más intrigante, hermoso y curioso que habías visto en tu vida! claro esta después de la película Avatar

No diferenciabas cuál de los latidos que resonaban por el lugar eran tuyos

-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto a secas

-Jake-respondiste sin pensar

El rubio te inspecciono de pies a cabeza sin alguna expresión en el rostro. Creíste ver por un segundo la sorpresa en sus ojos

Ibas a hablar pero el rubio aparto su rostro extrañamente ruborizado y dejo caer la katana mientras se disponía a seguir como si nada subiendo las escaleras.

**_Continuara~_**

**_gracias por leer! lamento desaparecer por tanto tiempo ñ.ñ_**


End file.
